


U love him.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Screenplay/Script Format, Yara's name is Asha like in the books.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Asha knows.





	U love him.

EXT: Iron Islands - Day 

 

We see Asha Greyjoy and her brother Theon talking about somethIng. 

 

_*Theon looks at the water*_

 

Theon: You never forget your first love. _*Theon rubs the back his neck*_

 

Asha: You mean Robb? 

 

Theon: Aye, how ya know? _*Theon rubs his hands together in a nervous way*_

 

Asha: You talk about him a lot. 

 

_*Asha takes her brother hands*_

 

_*Theon looks at her*_

 

Theon: What do you mean by a lot? 

 

Asha: We're talking about him now. 

 

_*Theon rolls his eyes and lets go of her hands*_

 

Theon: It's true. I love him. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
